Hatred Love
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Ever loved someone so such you actually hate them? Ash and Misty have a miss hap, that brings them to discover their feelings for eachother... will they be able to tell... or will their feelings stay hidden?? And mist of all...who's actually telling the t


Hatred Love  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Misty wouldn't be leave' in!!  
  
Ages: Ash =15  
Misty =15  
Brock =19  
A/N: Even though the flash backs seem the same, read them both, because in many ways they are different, but the beginnings are the same,.... but there are a lot of difference so don't skip through them...   
"I HATE you Ash Ketchum!", screamed Misty in the middle of the living room.  
"I HATE you more!", screamed Ash, facing her. Brock shook his head, there was no way he or Delia could stop this one. It had been going on all morning. Now, 11 a.m. they were seeming to crack. The last 4 hours they'd been awake they had been arguing.   
"I HATE YOU", they both screamed in union, walking in opposite directions. Ash went to his room, Misty went to the kitchen. Delia and Brock looked at each other.  
"I'll take Ash", sighed Brock.  
"ok, I'll take Misty", said Delia also sighing. They walked off in the opposite directions.   
Delia sat across from Misty at the kitchen table.  
"Do you want to talk about this one?", smiled Delia, Misty looked up, and shook her head. Delia sighed, "You two have been arguing since what? 7a.m., do you mind telling me what's going on here?". Misty sat up straight and took a deep breath.   
"It's a really long story..."  
"Misty...I have all day", smiled Delia. Misty took another deep breath.  
"ok...It all started this morning...."  
***Misty's Flash Back***  
"Morning Mist", smiled Ash, walking into the Kitchen. He and Misty were the only ones up.   
"Morning, surprised your up so early", laughed Misty. She and Ash sat at the table.  
"Yeah me too... I got to get an early start, Prof. Oak wants to show me something...but I'm still tired...is there any coffee?", said Ash, getting up and searching the cupboards. Misty got up to help. As they were both rummaging through the cupboards, Ash accidentally knocked off a plate and it tumbled and smashed.  
"Ash!! Be careful", growled Misty, jumping down to clean the mess.  
"Aw, come on, it's only a plate, no harm done, I don't see either of us bleeding!", grinned Ash. Misty was cleaning up the mess and cut herself on some glass.  
"Ouch...now someone's bleeding!!!", screamed Misty, Ash jumped off to check what was wrong.   
"What's wrong now?", asked Ash, not seeming to care. A trail of blood dripped down Misty's hand.  
"What does it look like Ash...I think there's glass in there", cried Misty, Ash rolled his eyes and got a damp cloth.   
"Here, put this on it, you'll live...sadly", joked Ash. Misty pushed him out of Anger and Ash took a step back.  
"Gees Misty, chill out!", growled Ash, turning away.  
"Ash don't you get it, you could at least care!".  
"Why? What's there to care about?"  
"Me, my cut, the fact that there's probably glass circulating through my system right now!". Ash look at Misty strangely.  
"Uh huh....did anyone ever tell you could be an awesome drama queen", laughed Ash, Misty threw the wet cloth at him, hitting him right in the face.  
"HEY, that was a complement! Besides I did help, sorry if I'm not bothered about a scrape! What? should I call the hospital...tell them there's a serious case on the way!!", yelled Ash. Misty threw another cloth at him. He threw it back.  
*** Flash Back END***  
  
"And that's when the arguing started, he never even looked at my cut!!!", growled Misty. Delia laughed a little, "This isn't funny Mrs. Ketchum!".  
"Sorry dear, but it is.... that's what all this is over...here let me see the cut". Misty showed the small gash to Delia.  
"I bet Ash tells the story in his own way!!"  
"well Misty, lets at least get Ash's side first, he and Brock will be down soon".  
  
Meanwhile Up stairs.....  
  
" OK, that's enough, I have to put up with this enough on the road, forget at your house.....just chill and explain this all to me Ash", growled Brock, sitting next to him on the bed.  
"I'm telling it how it is, listen closely...this is the truth!"....  
*** Ash's Flash back***  
"Morning Mist", smiled Ash, walking into the Kitchen. He and Misty were the only ones up.   
"Morning, surprised your up so early", laughed Misty. She and Ash sat at the table.  
"Yeah me too... I got to get an early start, Prof. Oak wants to show me something...but I'm still tired...is there any coffee?", said Ash, getting up and searching the cupboards. Misty got up to help. As they were both rummaging through the cupboards, Misty accidentally knocked off a plate and it tumbled and smashed.  
"Misty!! Be careful", sighed Ash, jumping down to clean the mess.  
" Like you even care...", growled Misty, Ash was a little hurt. Misty was cleaning up the mess and cut herself on some glass.  
"Ouch!!!", screamed Misty, Ash checked what was wrong.   
"What's wrong now?", asked Ash worriedly. A trail of blood dripped down Misty's hand.  
"What does it look like Ash...I think there's glass in there...gees", cried Misty, Ash got a damp cloth.   
"Here, put this on it, you'll live...sadly", joked Ash. Misty pushed him out of Anger and Ash fell onto the glass mess.  
"MISTY chill, I cut my back now, thanks to you!", growled Ash, standing up.  
"Ash don't you get it, you could at least care!".  
"I do!!"  
"OH whatever, there's probably glass going through my system now and you don't even care!". Ash look at Misty strangely.  
"Uh huh....did anyone ever tell you could be an awesome drama queen", laughed Ash, Misty threw the wet cloth at him, hitting him right in the face.  
"HEY, that was a complement! Besides I did help, sorry if I'm not bothered about a scrape! But you don't seem to care much about the gash on my back either! ", yelled Ash. Misty threw another cloth at him. He threw it back.  
*** Flash Back END***  
"And we have been arguing since then", sighed Ash. Brock gave him a look.  
"Let me see the gash...", smirked Brock...thinking Ash was lying at this point. Ash lifted his shirt up to reveal a 3in gash across his back. Brock cringed.  
"that...looks deep...", said Brock, shaking. Ash sighed, "let's go back downstairs and see what your mom found out". Ash stood up.  
"I bet Misty made me out as the idiot!", growled Ash. He and Brock started down the stairs.  
"we'll see...". They entered the kitchen where Misty and Delia were sitting. Brock smiled.  
"did you get his side", asked Delia. Brock nodded, "ok so, who dropped the plate....".  
"He/She did", Ash and Misty said in union.  
"You liar", growled Ash.  
"Oh whatever, it was you!", snarled Misty.  
"OK OK....I want an answer NOW", yelled Delia. Ash sighed.  
"I accidentally knocked it off...", said Ash.  
"HA", yelled Misty, feeling happy to have won that round. Delia smiled at her sons honesty.   
" Ok...Misty, did you push Ash into the glass?", asked Brock. Misty growled.  
"Yes", she mumbled. Brock and Delia smiled.  
"Ok, now we're getting somewhere.... I saw Misty's cut...so she checks out...maybe she's got this right", shrugged Delia. Misty smiled snobbishly at Ash.  
"wait.... Ash has a glass gash from falling into the glass", said Brock. Delia nodded for Ash to show it. Once again he did. Misty didn't even look.  
"I don't know who started this... But you guys can stay in here and figure this out yourselves", said Delia. Brock looked at her as if she were crazy.  
"They might kill each other....".  
"Brock...let's just leave them", said Delia as she and Brock walked out, leaving Ash and Misty. For the first minute or so there was silence. Then Misty decided to talk.  
"This is your fault...why did you even need stupid coffee", mumbled Misty.  
"Because I was so tired I couldn't keep my eye's open!".   
"You should of just slept another hour or so", said Misty, beginning to feel sympathetic . Ash looked at her.  
"I wanted to get an early start", sighed Ash. Another silence. "Can...I see you cut?". Misty showed him.   
"ouch", he said. Misty nodded.   
"can I see yours...", asked misty. Ash lifted his shirt to show the Gash. Misty's eyes widened.  
"My little push did that.... it looks really deep, do you think it'll leave a scar?", asked Misty.   
"yeah", Ash cracked a small smiled, "something to remember this day by". Misty felt really bad.  
"Does...it hurt?".  
"ha, believe me Mist, you don't even know". Misty knew she had to do something to help.  
"You don't want it to get infected...Let me help", Misty opened the medicine cupboard and pulled out peroxide. She dabbed Ash's gash with a paper towel covered in peroxide. Ash cringed from the sting.  
"Sorry about all this Ash".  
"yeah me too....why do we fight so much?", asked Ash. Misty put the peroxide away.   
"hm, if I knew I'd tell you... maybe it's just our way of showing friendship...", smiled Misty.   
"or love", Ash whispered to himself. Misty heard what he had said, but only faintly.  
"...What?"  
"What?"  
"uh...Nothing...", smiled Misty. Ash turned around.  
"let me help your cut...it looks like fun", laughed Ash. Misty laughed....until the peroxide touched her gash, then she just cringed.  
"We really do drive Brock crazy...", said Ash.  
"yeah... poor guy... but that doesn't stop him from making stupid remarks like "So naive... you don't see the love", laughed Misty. Ash nodded in agreement.  
"All done", smiled Ash.   
"Thank you doctor Ketchum!", joked Misty. Another bit of silence. Ash looked down.  
"what's your reason for arguing with me and teasing me?", asked Ash. Misty just looked for a moment.  
"I...ah...I don't know", blushed Misty. Ash noticed her red cheeks.  
"why are you blushing....".  
"huh? I didn't know I was", said Misty, embarrassed. Ash laughed a bit.   
"What's your reason Ash?". Ash though for a moment.  
"Well ever since we first met we have argued and I guess it's just something I got used to doing...like a habit, I always used to think you argued with me because you hated me". Misty gasped.  
"You thought I hated you...am I that mean, besides, I thought you hated me... that's why I was gonna leave in a few weeks... I thought today proved your hate...the look you had in your eye's when you said you hated me seemed genuine...".  
"hated you? the look in my eyes...", remarked Ash.  
"yeah... you seem to always have that look when you look at me...is it hate?", asked Misty. Ash thought to him self for a minute, "If it is, I will leave next week".  
"No don't....mist, that look isn't hate.... and when I said I hated you it was only because you said you hate me".  
"I just said that....because I was mad", Misty went quiet then, quietly talked again, "What...is that look then?". Ash gulped.  
"It's...l....lo...", he couldn't the words out. Misty was confused.   
"lo?", asked Misty.   
"love", mumbled Ash. Misty couldn't hear him.   
"What? I can't hear y...", Misty was interrupted by Brock.  
"hey guys, get everything sorted out... I saw you guys helping each other the other minute...nice", said Brock. Ash felt a bit relieved. He and Misty looked at Brock.  
"Did....I come in at a bad time?", asked Brock, smirking. Ash gulped again.  
"No, actually perfect timing, I better hurry to Prof. Oaks, I wanna see what ever he has to show me, bye Brock, bye...Mist", said Ash hurrying out. Brock turned to Misty.  
"what's up with him?", asked Brock...getting the idea a bit. Misty sighed.  
"Nice timing...seriously...", sighed Misty.   
"what was he saying...?".  
"he was telling me what the look he always gives me is...I think it's hate... and now I think I'm right", sighed misty, slumping onto the table. Brock grinned.  
"Hate? You? That's funny!", laughed Brock, grabbing a Pika cola.   
"What else could it be...", said Misty.  
"The same thing your little look means...love". Misty was so surprised, she felt her heart jump.  
"lo...he said lo...", said Misty.  
"yeah...Lo---ve....the dudes got it bad", smiled Brock. Misty sat up.  
"Are you...sure...".  
"positive... ask yourself when he comes back".  
"what if he denies it...", asked Misty. Brock smiled.   
"then as soon as he comes back....you tell him what your look means first".  
"good idea!".  
  
Meanwhile at Prof. oaks...  
  
"Ash...sounds like you had a terrible morning...", sigh Samuel(Prof. Oak). Ash had explained everything to him, even the running out on telling misty part.  
"Yeah...now I don't know what to do!".  
"Ash, go home, and tell her".   
"How??? what if she doesn't feel the same".  
"She does...I guarantee it... just burst through the door and tell her...or kiss her or something much like that", smiled Samuel. Ash nodded and ran out of the lab. As he ran home, his thoughts raced. He was closing in on his house when he saw Misty in the yard.... it looked as if she were heading for Oaks. She saw Ash, and looked back at Brock.  
"GO FOR IT", he yelled. Ash quit running, only about 2 houses away from his. Misty began to run for him.  
"Ash we gotta talk!", she yelled, running to him. As soon as she got within arms reach, Ash grabbed her and kissed her.   
"ok....maybe not", said Misty, after the kiss. Ash smiled.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you earlier...", said Ash.   
"I should of told you first...", said Misty.  
"I would never look at you with hate".  
"Me neither".  
"so...from now on, any arguments...even if we scream stuff like "I hate you"... we'll always know we don't mean it?", asked Ash.  
"Sounds good", smiled Misty.   
"Or...it could be known as...hatred love...", smiled Ash.  
  
The End.  
  
It was just a quickie, if you go to my profile, I've got A LOT of better ones....check them out. please review...THANKS!! 


End file.
